rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Emyris Bayne
|text1 = Human Form |item2 = ... |text2 = True Form |item3 = |text3 = Trollweiss Gear }}Emyris Bayne, currently known as "the Acolyte", is a four-hundred twenty-five year old Mahjarrat Half-breed created by the player of the same name on May 28th, 2012. Raised Guthixian by his mother in Taverley, Emyris's past professions spanning from druid, archaeologist, assassin, leader of Burthorpe, Assassin "Lord", and finally to a spellsword. After returning from his years-long exile, Emyris is eager to forget about his past as an assassin. After the Bandosian-Armadylean conflict, Emyris has adopted Armadylean views in addition to his Guthixian ones. Biography Birth Omnistixx drew his staff. "Leave, Tyrannus; you shall not take my sister's child today, or any other day." Elizatrixx looked up, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead as she lay in the cot, ready to give birth to Tyrannus's half-breed bastard son. "Omnistixx, is it?" Tyrannus murmured, "In another age, I would have respected your courage to stand before me, I may have even requested that you may join me. But that was then, and my son is about to be born. Stand aside and I shall not render your head from your shoulders." Omnistixx gritted his teeth. "Do. Your. Worst." Tyrannus smirked. "Alright then." He swung his bladed battlestaff at Omnistixx's neck, decapitating him. Elizatrixx screamed in pain and horror as her brother's severed head rolled across the floor. Tyrannus glanced over to her before making his way over. "Now we may both see the perfect Assassin enter Gielinor together, as it was meant to be." Elizatrixx grasped a teleportation tablet from her robes, holding it firmly it her hand. Tyrannus howled with laughter. "You do not believe that you can escape from me, do you?" Elizatrixx winced in pain. "No...but I can do this..." She swung the teleportation tablet at the head of the Mahjarrat. "By Zamora--" Tyrannus's blood spewed across the room and Elizatrixx's robes as he fell over, dead. She winced and cried out in pain for a last time before hearing the sound of her newborn son crying. She looked down to see a gray-skinned, red-eyed half-breed of a child. She laid back in the cot, breathing heavily. She had brought their child into the world, but would not raise him as Tyrannus's bastard child, lying in wait until his dark destiny came to him. No, Elizatrixx would raise the newborn as her own; as a druid of Guthix. Early Life Emyris was raised as a druid and as a Guthixian by his mother, learning about herblore, summoning, archery and magic from the druids around him. He was often ridiculed by the others in the village of Taverley due to his strange appearance, though he soon became respected, even envied, for his abilities as a mage and druid. When Emyris was old enough, his mother told him about what his father was, a being known as a Mahjarrat. She knew that they were powerful, but did not know what they were exactly. This sparked an interest, perhaps even an obsession for Emyris, to find out as much as he possibly could about his father and the other Mahjarrat. As he delved deeper into the lore and history of the Mahjarrat, he came to understand where his abilities originated; his knack for magic, his strange appearance, his knowledge of how to fight well despite the fact that he had only fought others of his age; all became apparent to him. He soon learned, as he became older, that his visible appearance would not change, at least not until a few years passed by and he would look only a little older. Soon, Elizatrixx grew ill, eventually passing away and leaving Emyris alone in the world. He decided to travel the plane of Gielinor in search of who he truly was, a bane to all unfair or unjust; this resulted in the surname of "Bayne", of which he would keep, honor, and abide by throughout the ages. In Search of the Mahjarrat After leaving his home town of Taverley the day after his twentieth nameday, Emyris set out to discover any knowledge that he could about his father race, the Mahjarrat. He found bits and pieces of information over the many months that he sought out this information, but then made a fantastic revelation; The journal of Kathlaron, Emyris‘s uncle. He learned that the Mahjarrat were brought to the realm of Gielinor from the hellish realm of Freneskae by Icthlarin, the jackal-headed god of the underworld, to combat a being known only as Zaros. Before the entry could reveal anything about Zaros, it was brought to an abrupt close due to the lack of several pages. Emyris tried to figure out what Zaros was from any text that he had, but was not able to do so, seeing as without certain pages the journal was incoherent and useless. However, further studies made by Emyris suggested that a city known as Senntisten may have at one time existed where most of Misthalin was. Emyris contacted the museum of Avarrocka in hope that they would allow him to investigate. They denied his request, but decided to hire him as an archeologist. He took the opportunity and stayed with the museum for twenty-three years before resigning so that he may search for the Mahjarrat alone, no longer bound by his duties to the museum. Emyris soon heard rumors of wights and undead in the far east, in the land known as Morytania. Believing that these wights were a result of Mahjarrat-related phenomenon, Emyris arranged for lodgings, as well as a guide to take him to the barrows where these wights supposedly rested. The next day, he was wary not to awaken the wights, studying their tombs for signs of a Mahjarrat presence. Unfortunately, he found no evidence that a Mahjarrat was currently living in the area, but was positive that one had been there in the past. Emyris left Morytania without evidence of Mahjarrat occupancy. He merely hoped that he would have more luck in the future. An Assassin’s Life After continuing his search for the Mahjarrat for the next fourteen years, Emyris’s funding dwindled to the point that he could barely afford food. It was at this point that he decided to use his gods-given talents for something. He resolved to become an assassin, not merely for the funding that he would receive, but also to keep Guthix’s balance when it was threatened. The Road to Obsession He would continue on the path as an assassin for nearly ninety-six years, continuing to gain more funding and attain balance for the sake of Gielinor. Emyris had nearly forgotten why he had first become an assassin before finding Kathlaron’s journal once again. Emyris returned to his search for the Mahjarat, finding little to nothing over the next several months. However, he soon discovered that Ma’dran, his father’s oldest half-brother, was still alive. He prepared himself with knowledge about Ma’dran given in Kathlaron’s notes and armed himself with his best set of weapons. He then began his quest to find Ma’dran by any means necessary to learn more about his father’s race. Decades passed by, Emyris found nothing. Emyris knew that his obsession with finding Ma’dran was unhealthy, and that he needed to stop. He ended his quest prematurely, deciding to gain sight of the two things most important to him; his humanity and the preservation of the balance of Guthix. Mumford Moncrieff Emyris took a contract in Morytania to kill a being known as Daedelus Frost-Tongue, a former Fremennik that was transformed into a feral vampyre. He traveled to Morytania in a matter of days, ending the life of Frost-Tongue by cutting the head from his shoulders. As he walked back into Canifis, he found a boy, a werewolf, outside of the village. The boy asked Emyris for help, for he had no desire to be like the others. This boy was named Mumford Moncrieff. In the dead of night, Emyris and Mumford crossed the River Salve together, finding a nearby monastery. Emyris had heard stories of lycanthropic exorcisms in the past, and hoped that the stories were true. The monks took them in, exorcising Mumford of the touch of Zamorak. The monks informed Emyris that this exorcism would only keep Zamorak at bay for the time being, leaving Emyris to craft a draught for Mumford to ensure that he would not be tempted by Zamorak’s spell. They became allies and friends, and Emyris gave him the name of “Wolvesbayne”. The Elven Engagement Emyris decided to visit the Elven lands of Tirannwn in hopes of learning their techniques to become a better assassin. It was there that he met an Elf by the name of Aewynn Vyras, a beautiful, stubborn hunter for the Ithell Clan. Emyris and Aewynn fell in love, deciding to court over the next eight years, and eventually becoming engaged to marry. Emyris loved Aewynn, with all his heart, but there was a primary obstacle in their relationship: Aewynn’s father, an Elf named Mycrollyn. Mycrollyn hated Emyris, holding a strong prejudice against half-breeds and humans alike. Emyris made several efforts to befriend Mycrollyn for Aewynn’s sake, showing him any kindness that he could. One day, Mycrollyn attacked Emyris, a dagger in hand. Emyris was able to wrestle the dagger from the old Elf’s hands, kicking him back. He held the dagger in front of him, the blade pointed at the Elf. Mycrollyn charged Emyris, a wild anger in his eyes. Emyris closed his eyes tightly, feeling a heavy jerk towards him. He opened his eyes to find that Mycrollyn had impaled himself on the dagger, falling to the ground limp. Emyris crouched, checking the old Elf for a pulse. Mycrollyn was dead. He closed the Elf’s cold, dead eyes, putting his middle and forefinger to his forehead to do a prayer for his passing. It was then that Emyris saw Mycrollyn’s entire life race before his eyes; childhood, the birth of Aewynn, his death. Emyris fell on his back, panting heavily as the feeling faded. The memories remained, but the vision was gone. It was then that Aewynn entered the room, cheerful as ever, before seeing her father lying on the floor, a dagger buried in his chest. As Emyris began to stand, she looked to his hands, noticing that they were covered in her father’s blood. Tears soon began to run down her cheeks. Emyris tried to explain what had happened before Aewynn took her crystalline bow from the wall, aiming an arrow between Emyris’s eyes. She told him to leave before she killed him where he stood. Emyris, seeing no other option, fled from Tirannwn, tears forming in his eyes. Aewynn hunted Emyris for the next fifteen years for the murder of her father before losing track of where he was and where he was going. Emyris decided to live in Avarrocka, of which was now simply Varrock, until he was sure that Aewynn had not followed him after he crossed over White Wolf Mountain. The Dawn of the Fifth Age Three years after Aewynn lost track of him, Emyris learned that a Fremennik in the north discovered peculiar stones. Mages and wizards from all around investigated, discovering that these stones could be used to craft runes. This discovery led to the dominance of humankind, hence beginning the Fifth Age, the age of man. This was surprising to Emyris, for he had always thought of most humans to be weak in mind as well as in morals; he was somewhat pleased to be proven wrong. He soon learned that a tower was erected in the south; this tower would be known as the Wizards Tower, an institution for magic users from all around Gielinor. Emyris planned to one day visit them, perhaps to compare knowledge on magic. The Pyromancer It was soon that Emyris met a beautiful Zamorakian Pyromancer at the Tower named Faeryne Oedipus. They began as friends, then continued on to court one another, soon becoming wed. Faeryne asked Emyris to allow her to learn the ways of an assassin, having been interested in Emyris’s work for quite some time. Emyris reluctantly agreed, teaching her everything that he knew about the art of assassination. After Emyris and Faeryne went on a dual contract to kill two brothers born of nobility, Emyris feared that he had made the wrong decision to allow Faeryne to learn his methods. She, unlike Emyris, enjoyed the “hunt”, she thought of it as exhilarating, killing people and being paid to do so. One evening, after kissing Emyris, she told him that she wished for their children to be assassins. Emyris, as much as he would have loved to have Faeryne’s children, did not wish for this. He wished for any progeny that he may have to choose to stray from his fate as an assassin, and to age to be different from himself. He feared that, even if their children did become assassins, they would not kill for the sake of balance as he did, but rather kill for pleasure and coin, as Faeryne did. Faeryne informed Emyris that she truly desired a child. His child. Emyris, however, was unsure if he truly loved her, and if he truly desired her children. After weighing his options, he made a decision; he certainly cared about her, perhaps he did love her, but he would try to convince her to allow their children to choose their own paths. Unfortunately, however, Faeryne soon learned that she was sterile; she could not have children. Emyris stood by her side to comfort her, telling her that, no matter what, they would be together. Faeryne decided that she desired children more than anything, even more than life with Emyris. She left before dawn, before Emyris was awake, in search of a cure so that she may have children. Emyris was left heartbroken, questioning whether or not he would ever see Faeryne again. The Mad King Regicide Four decades had passed by since Emyris had suffered the loss of Faeryne. He soon received a letter in a black envelope, sealed with crimson red wax. This was a contract for a regicide. He opened the letter, his eyes widened as he read. He was to kill Narras Ardignas, the infamous Mad King of Kandarin. He began his journey to Ardougne, the capital of the Kingdom of Kandarin, at dawn, finally arriving at dusk a few nights later. He arranged for lodgings at one of the Inns within Ardougne’s walls, spending the next few days studying Ardignas’s defenses and what he would be up against. Emyris spent the evening before he was scheduled to assassinate Ardignas with a young, beautiful, vastly intelligent courtesan named Evelyn. He enjoyed her company, and as stated in his journal, he would “rather spend his last night on Gielinor with her than with anyone else”. Emyris took his place at the top of one of the towering structures looming over the city, lying in wait for the Mad King to reveal himself. He drew his bow, gazing down to see a regal figure below. Ardignas. He aimed for the back of the figure’s neck before firing, killing the man instantly. Peasants and citizens of Kandarin shrieked, fleeing the scene. Emyris made his way down to the corpse, turning the supposed Mad king so that he was on his back. Emyris’s eyes widened as he saw the face of the man he had killed; an imposter. He drew another arrow from his quiver, looking about frantically as he saw Ardignas’s guards surround him. “Assassin,” one proclaimed, “you are under arrest for the attempted regicide of the great King Narras Ardignas!” Emyris bit his tongue, dropping his bow and raising his hands into the air. He smiled under his mask, pulling his scimitar from his back and cutting at the throat of the nearest guard. The guard fell to the ground, grasping at his bloodied, lacerated throat, soon feeling the grasp of death. Emyris impaled another guard, turning to choke the guard that stood behind him when he was finished. After killing the third guard with his bare hands, dozens of archers appeared from above, aiming for him. Emyris knew that he was now truly outnumbered. He yielded, allowing his weapons to fall to the ground. He knelt down, placing his hands on his head. He was not afraid of what they may do to him. The Depths of Kandarin Emyris, by the orders of the true Narras Ardignas, was not executed. Instead, Emyris was sentenced to be taken to a dungeon deep beneath Ardougne to be interrogated and tortured for the remainder of his life until his death, either by natural causes or by the lacerations and beatings that he would receive; whichever may come first. Every day for five years, Emyris would be beaten and tortured in the most malicious ways possible, whether it be branded below his left forearm with the visage of a wyrm or even having the visage of the flag of Kandarin carved into his back. He had long forgotten the taste of bread in his mouth, the feel of another person, the sight of a friendly face. After five years of torture of this caliber, Emyris begged for death, anything to end his suffering in the dungeons. One evening, a robed figure entered the dungeon, torch in hand. The figure drew closer to Emyris’s cell, taking note of his bloodied and bruised features. He looked up wearily to see the figure pulling down her hood to reveal a familiar face from before he was sent to the dungeon; Evelyn. She informed Emyris that she would liberate Emyris from his cell on the anniversary of his captivity at midnight on the thirty-sixth of Wintumber; the eve of a new year. Liberation At the dawn of the new year, Emyris, with the help of Evelyn, escaped from the dungeons of Ardougne in a casket so that he would be presumed dead. Evelyn had the casket taken with her on a carriage bound for Catherby, a small fishing village where she had made arrangements for them to board a small fishing boat bound for a port in the Kingdom of Asgarnia. When they reached the Port, despite his failure to fulfill his contract, Emyris and Evelyn decided to celebrate his liberation; they had the captain of the boat marry them. Emyris and Evelyn Diaene-Bayne lived in a small town known as Draynor for several years together, owning a small market pottery stall together until Evelyn died of an illness similar to pneumonia when she was at the age of forty-five. She died without any regrets, other than that she and Emyris could not spend more time with one another. Emyris, having barely aged physically since he left his home of Taverley, took Evelyn’s death hard, selling their home and the stall that they owned together to continue with his life as an assassin of balance. The Great Winter A little over four decades after Evelyn’s death, a powerful winter struck Asgarnia and Misthalin, destroying communities, causing many to suffer. Emyris found that the supply of runes had dwindled, and he was receiving many contracts. He took very little, seeing as many were for the sake of the potential employers having their neighbors and former friends and family killed so that they may steal from their houses. Many villagers and peasants, in fact, began to steal children from neighboring areas so that they may resort to cannibalism. Emyris resolved that he had to return to the desert to escape the cold. He remained in the desert for many months, even a year, to escape. Finally, during the one-hundred fifteenth year of the Fifth Age, the winter came to an end. Though many sources of agriculture were destroyed , Emyris returned to work, careful only to take contracts that would benefit the balance of Gielinor. The Siege Emyris was in Varrock, having just killed his contact when the siege occurred. He sensed something powerful, the likes of which he has never felt before, and yet felt powerful; a Mahjarrat was there. Necromancers and undead swarmed the city, but were defeated by the Varrockian guard and Emyris, of whom played a minor role in the siege. Nonetheless, Varrock stood victorious, but something still loomed in Emyris’s mind; a Mahjarrat was there, nearby. He feared what may have happened if this Mahjarrat knew that Emyris was present, or even that he existed. He wondered where that Mahjarrat would go, and what he may plan in the future. Lunaera Emyris came across another of his background and creed in the marshes of Morytania years later; an Elven-Mahjarrat halfbreed known as Lunaera Xear . Emyris took immediate interest in Lunaera, being that she was the only one thus far that shared his heritage. Soon, he and Lunaera became allies, friends even. However, despite their similarities, their differences took their toll. Emyris valued his humanity and human heritage, whereas Lunaera valued her Mahjarrat half. Despite their debates, they remained close for the time being, occasionally coming across one another throughout their travels. The Assassin Called Acuz One day, as Emyris drank his fill in the Rising Sun Inn, he came across someone that would play an important part in his future; an assassin by the name of Wolf Acuz. They discussed their methods and terminology of their work, eventually deciding to work together so that they may rely on one another for assistance when needed. Lunaera disliked Wolf instantly when she was introduced to him by Emyris, claiming that he was too loud and foolish to be a valuable asset or ally. Despite this, however, from that day on, Wolf and Emyris knew that they could depend on one another for support when needed. Humanity Over Strength A crimson hawk dawned down from the trees as Emyris walked through the forest near Falador, fluttering in place in front of him a bit before flying off. He shook his head a bit, bewildered, before pressing on. He heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. He drew closer so that he may investigate. He felt something at the back of his head, turning to see a crossbow pointed at his brow. "Hello, love." Emyris sighed. "Aewynn." The Elf chuckled a bit. "I'd enjoy killing you myself for what you did to my father, but I have something better planned for you." Emyris was taken to Port Sarim, where he was imprisoned so he may await a painful and public execution for the supposed murder of her father. He sat in the corner of his cell for hours before seeing a figure in the doorway of the prison. He squinted, soon realizing that the figure was Lunaera. "Well, well. Never thought I'd see the day that Emyris Bayne would be caught by some petty Mahjarrat hunters." Emyris chuckled. "Good to see you, too, Luna. So, did you come to say hello or were you planning something else?" Lunaera began to utter a few words, causing a portal to open within the cell. "I'll see you on the other side, Emyris." Emyris nodded before entering the portal. He came out a few moments later, seeing Lunaera at the end. "Thank you," he said, "I haven't broken out of prison in quite some time." Lunaera laughs a bit. "Well, don't mention it. So, where will you go from here?" Emyris shrugged. "Most likely Karamja, I should lie low for a bit anyways. Or, you know, you can always come with me." Lunaera raised an eyebrow. "Come with you?" Emyris drew closer. "Yes. I have always found myself...well...smitten with you...and this could be our chance to escape the sight of both humans and Mahjarrat alike..." Lunaera shook her head, backing away. "No...I serve my father...as you should." Emyris shot her a look of surprise. "Join the Mahjarrat? Never. I mean, I was raised human, and the Mahjarrat have never done anything for me. Why would I serve them?" Lunaera sighed. "I suppose that this is where we leave one another, then. Goodbye, Emyris Bayne." She begins to leave. "Luna..." she looked back as Emyris took his dragonbone flute from his pack, tossing it to her. "This was my mother's...will you take care of it for me?" She caught it, eyeing it motionlessly before leaving without another word. Crawling Back For months on end, day and night, Emyris thought about Lunaera, wishing that he may meet with her again. He then set off with Wolf Acuz to Morytania, where he and Lunaera first met. When they managed to get to Morytania, they found Lunaera, along with her loyalists, pooling in Canifis. Emyris began to grovel, begging for her forgiveness, much to his own surprise. She looked down to see a wounded adventurer, begging for help. She thrust her spear into the adventurer's side, leaving her for dead. Emyris shook his head, horrified that he had done nothing to stop Lunaera. He cursed her before picking up the adventurer, making his way out of Morytania with the wounded adventurer and Wolf. The Egg Months had passed since Emyris had last encountered Lunaera and had dubbed her as "The Manslayer". He went to the Rising Sun Inn so that he may drink his fill, ashamed that he had become soft for Lunaera. He looked behind himself and found, to his surprise, a dragon egg was resting upon the table behind him. Several cracks appeared on the surface of the egg, causing it to fall apart completely, revealing a crimson-colored baby dragon. The dragon drew closer, nuzzling up to Emyris. Emyris smiled as he stroked the dragon's scaled head and neck. To his surprise, Emyris soon learned that this dragon was telepathic, informing Emyris that its true name was Eragon. Emyris, though skeptical of a telepathic dragon, resolved to keep it, teaching it all it needed to know in order to survive. Burthorpe The Claws of Peace Months after having received and having taught the dragon Eragon, Emyris took him to Taverley. It was then that they saw them; men clad in steel armour known as "The Claws of Peace". Eragon, against Emyris's wishes, approached them, begging to join them. Emyris tried to stop Eragon, but was drafted in. He sent messages to a few friends, asking for assistance. Three friends had soon arrived to liberate him from "the Claws"; the Assassin Wolf Acuz, the monster hunter Salazar Storm, and the vampyre Serana. The three also "joined" the Claws as a part of their plans to free Emyris. In the midst of one of their battles, Emyris and the others escaped, leaving Eragon and the Claws behind. However, as a result, Emyris and the others were dubbed as deserters and enemies of Burthorpe. The Battle of Burthorpe Emyris and Wolf were forced to build an army of rebels and dissidents, among them being Mumford, the young werewolf from nearly a century before, and Daniel Umezawa, of whom soon became a trusted ally, to assist them in ending the Claws' reign over Burthorpe. Once they had rallied enough men for their cause, Emyris and Wolf set off for Burthorpe. The battle only lasted for a few hours, being that their forces overwhelmed the Claws nearly Five-to-One. Many of the surviving Claws retreated, the dragon Eragon among them serving a spy of Emyris's. Patriarchs of a Reborn Kingdom After the battle, Emyris and Wolf sat themselves as the patriarchs of Burthorpe, their rule becoming known as "the Rebel Diarchy". Soon, they met a man by the name of Varis Knives, a merchant of whom had been present at the battle. They organized the new government, seating many of the Generals of the battle as leaders of certain divisions, including Salazar Storm as the leader of the Burthorpe militia. Several allies immigrated to Burthorpe within hours, including Serana. However, another came to Burthorpe from time to time; Lunaera. Eventually, Lunaera asked that the two may start again and forget about their past differences. Emyris was more than glad to accept her proposal, but the others saw this as a weakness. Emyris and Wolf's reign over Burthorpe was marked by constant warfare with the remaining Claws, as well as a force known as "The Order of the Equilibrium", led by a shrewd man known as Isaac Alvaro. Two days had passed since they had first gained control over Burthorpe when a peace agreement was struck between them and the two Orders; they had to elect a definite King of Burthorpe and Wolf Acuz would need to be removed from any high offices that he held. A vote between Emyris and Varis was cast by the Burthorpe High Council for the title of King of Burthorpe. Emyris had three of the votes, including the votes of Serana and Salazar, but Varis ultimately won with five council votes, and hence became the new ruler of Burthorpe. He still offered that Emyris may still be a part of the council, an offer that Emyris was more than happy to accept. However, he never saw Serana again after that. Betrayal at Burthorpe Weeks had passed by when Emyris had heard of Wolf's return to Burthorpe as the leader of the militia. Wolf sent a message to Emyris, requesting his assistance. He found Wolf at the castle, asking what had happened. He looked over Wolf's shoulder to find Isaac Alvaro, as well as the past leader of the Claws and Varis, of whom watched in horror from a distance. He felt a surging pain through his back, looking down to see the blade of a sword exiting through his chest. Wolf cast a bolt of fire upon Emyris, burning his face. Wolf murmured that he was sorry for what he was about to do. Emyris closed his eyes, awaiting his end. He opened his eyes again to find himself in a set of ruins near Falador. He laid down upon the ground, looking up to see Lunaera. She gave him a few potions. "Drink these," she said, "They'll help." Emyris did so, his face still burnt horribly as he donned a hood. "Thank you." "Listen to me, Emyris," she said, "Never return to Burthorpe. Please, don't go back." In the weeks after, Emyris donned the name of "Raven", threatening to raise an army against Burthorpe in a vendetta against Varis, of whom he believed had done nothing to stop Wolf, resulting in Varis sending bounty hunters after him he sent two spies, Mumford and Salazar Storm, to gather information on Varis's plans. This mission failed, both Salazar and Mumford barely escaping with their lives. Salazar left for Morytania so that he may watch over the River Salve while Mumford went into exile, leaving Emyris's employ permanently. However, Emyris soon learned that Varis, of whom was at this point the King of Asgarnia, had Isaac Alvaro and the Claws involved executed, but could not execute Wolf, being that Wolf was slain by Lunaera after the betrayal and that Wolf had been controlled by Alvaro. Emyris returned to Varis's court as an ally, though, deep inside, he still resented Varis. The Death of a Dragon After a few months, Emyris was surprised to receive a message from Eragon. He traveled to the peak of Ice Mountain, where he found the dying dragon, an egg wrapped in his tail. Eragon explained that he had been mortally wounded by the last of the Claws and begged Emyris to care for his egg, of which contained the dragon's unborn child. Emyris looked over his shoulder to see Lunaera. He nodded to her as he took the egg, a tear running down his hidden face as the dragon died. He spoke to Lunaera for a bit about the past before they left the mountain. Emyris left to find a dragon's nest so that a dragon may care for the egg and Lunaera left for the unknown after returning Emyris's flute. This was the likely last time that they would ever see one another. The Order of the Midnight Sun Emyris, or as he would be known, "Raven", decided, to honor his past friends that had died, that he would create an order of assassins and mercenaries in order to protect others from those unjust. This order would be known as The Order of the Midnight Sun. He recruited Daniel Umezawa, one of his Generals from the Battle of Burthorpe, to join him as his second in command. Filial Bonds “Raven” was seated in a tavern, hoping to recruit new assassins and mercenaries to the Order when something, or rather, someone, caught his eye: a woman dressed in dark, assassin-like garb. The assassin stood, coming closer to the woman. He introduced himself not by his alias, but instead by his true name of Emyris. The woman introduced herself as Vera Gaz, an herbalist and assassin who was banned from her homeland due to her use of magic. Emyris took an immediate liking to Vera, inviting her into the Order that he had created. She promptly accepted. Emyris and Vera became bunk-mates due to the lack of housing for the Order. The two became close over time, eventually deciding to court one another. Vera soon discovered that she carried Emyris’s child. When Emyris learned of this, he was overjoyed; his life could very well resemble that of a normal human being’s. The two were soon married, deciding on the name of Aela Gaz-Bayne for their future daughter. Emyris decided that, in celebration of his marriage and his daughter’s birth, he would fulfill a final contract before leaving his life as an assassin behind forever, passing the mantle of “Lord of the Midnight Sun” down to Daniel Umezawa, of whom would also have the honor of becoming Aela’s godfather. Emyris’s final contract would be a noble from Ardougne from a respected family line. He said farewell to his love before setting off to Ardougne from Port Sarim. He awaited the appearance of the noble for a day or so after he arrived in Ardougne, killing him as he slept in the night using the contract‘s own blade. Unbeknownst to the assassin-lord, he was being watched. He returned to his home in Draynor, climbing up the stairs to greet his wife with the news that his life as an assassin was now over. However, he was horrified by what he found as he continued; Vera’s lifeless body, lying on their bed. Their child was still in her womb. Emyris was in pain, yet could not shed a single tear. He looked from beneath his mask to see a figure in the corner. “You killed my brother, assassin.” the figure said as he stood, “Now I have killed your whore and your progeny. It seems that we are even, scum.” Emyris wished to attack the figure, but could not move. He knelt to the ground, his mouth agape and his crimson eyes on his lifeless love. The figure put on his hat, leaving as he climbed down the stairs. Emyris resolved to enact vengeance upon the man who killed his wife and daughter, continuing on as an assassin so that he may one day receive the contract of the man who had killed his wife and daughter. It was soon, however, that he caught up to the man that had destroyed his family. He always fantasized that spilling the blood of the murderer would bring him closure for what had happened, and that he would rejoice in the fact that his wife and daughter had been avenged. However, Emyris did not receive closure for what had happened. The fact that his family had been avenged did not give him cause enough to rejoice; he felt empty inside. Resurrection of the Betrayer Years had passed since the death of Emyris's wife and daughter, but for him, it always felt recent. He decided to continue on as an assassin for as long as his heart could endure, meeting a fellow assassin on the outskirts of Taverley known only as "Snow", of whom had the intent to resurrect Wolf Acuz, propositioning Emyris to assist him in this effort. Emyris accepted, never having receiving closure for the events that had occurred years before. The cost of Wolf's resurrection was the other assassin's life, but Wolf Acuz did return to Gielinor. Emyris, though happy to see Wolf again, still did not trust him. He greeted Wolf with a strike to the jaw for what had happened in Burthorpe all those years ago. Emyris brought Wolf to the Order's base of operations in the middle of the Kharidian desert, informing Wolf of what had happened in the past several years. He invited Wolf into the Order, and Wolf accepted, though he had plans to destroy Varis due to his "corruption" using the Order as soldiers. Emyris disagreed, stating that the Order was comprised of assassins, not soldiers, and that even though he also had a score to settle with Varis, it would not be wise at all to attack him due to his powerful influence. It was soon that Emyris had lost all contact with Wolf Acuz, his whereabouts becoming unknown once again. The Exile of an Assassin It was a few years after Wolf's revival and disappearance that "Raven" had received word of Daniel Umezawa's apparent death. He ultimately blamed himself for his loss, as well as the losses of his wifes, his daughter, and all of the others that had died. Emyris wanted nothing more than death, but could not bring himself to commit suicide, and would rather not die by the hands of a stranger. He disbanded the Order of the Midnight Sun permanently before entering exile, traveling into the tundras past the Trollweiss Mountains, where he remained for several years. The Dawn of the Sixth Age The word of Guthix's death at the hands of the Mahjarrat known as Sliske had spread fast across Gielinor, finally having reached Emyris in the Trollweiss Mountains. He knew that if Guthix hat truly died, then the edicts must have been broken; and if the edicts had been broken, then the gods would be able to return to Gielinor. Emyris had to do something, or all that Guthix had worked for would have been in vain. After healing his burns and wounds from years before with the help of the druids, Emyris discarded his title of Lord and shed the name of "Raven", becoming simply Emyris Bayne once more so that he may have a fresh start, hoping that his past as an assassin would only rarely resurface, provided that it were to resurface at all. The Battle of Lumbridge Emyris reported to the leaders of the Godless so that he may receive his orders. He and other members of their faction were instructed infiltrate either the Saradominist or Zamorakian forces to that they may gather intelligence and trust from each faction so that the Godless may strike. The Faux Zamorakian Emyris was placed on the Zamorakian side so that he may gain information on the followers of the chaos god and what the Godless were up against. He quickly blended in, claiming to be a pure-hearted Zamorakian who enjoyed nothing more than spilling the blood of non-Zamorakian foes. The others liked his enthusiasm, not suspecting that it may be false, and he quickly rose to the rank of Commander, now in charge a group of about four dozen men. However, despite his rank, he was still required to gather divine tears of Guthix himself to increase the chaos god's power. Emyris, being given no other choice to avoid this morally degrading and ghastly duty, was forced to gather the tears of the god that he had once loved. Quarantined For a time, Emyris was ordered to leave the battleground to seek out tears in other places of the world. As he traveled far and wide, his ship was hit by a storm at sea, causing his ship to wreck, leaving him as the sole survivor. He discovered a port, of which happened to be owned by Khione Nocte. He unknowingly trespassed, and encountered Khione, of whom was infuriated to find him there. Emyris offered to leave, but was informed that the port was under quarantine, and was forced to stay for a few weeks. Eventually, after the quarantine was lifted, he and Khione parted ways on better terms than when Emyris had entered, now being that they were allies. The Conclusion It was not long until the Battle of Lumbridge came to a close, Saradomin as the victor and Zamorak as the defeated. However, Zamorak's demise was not yet at hand and he escaped with one of his generals. The Saradominists and Godless were both pleased at Zamorak's defeat, but Emyris feared that this was not the end of the gods' vendetta against one another; the second God Wars had just begun. The Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict It was soon that two gods appeared on opposite ends of the Kingdom of Asgarnia, determined to destroy their opponents; these gods were Armadyl, the avian god of justice, and Bandos, the bestial god of war. Emyris decided to join the ranks of Armadyl as a Godless spy, ready to strike when ordered. The Bird's Embrace Emyris soon came to realise that Armadyl, in his own way, was similar to Guthix. He came to love Armadyl's ways, deciding to follow aspects of the teachings of both gods.Due to this "revelation", Emyris was branded as a traitor of the Godless, having "betrayed Guthix's teachings for those of another god". In Emyris's eyes, he did not fully betray Guthix, but rather chose another path branching from his old beliefs. Emyris did not know, nor did he care about why the Godless hated Armadyl as they hated the other gods; all that he knew was that he found a deity to fill the void that Guthix had left behind in his heart. "Now we have closure." Emyris was inside of a set of caverns and tunnels beneath Lumbridge, or more specifically, beneath the crater in Lumbridge that the duel between Saradomin and Zamorak had caused, searching for ore and metal to assist the blacksmiths under Armadyl's protection and guidance in forging weapons for Armadyl's other soldiers. He looked about, a sad look in his gray eyes. He knelt down, seeing a rat that was trapped at the ankle by a root. Emyris drew a dagger, cutting the root and setting the rat free. “So, I see that you weren’t executed, lover, and you have a new look,” a voice from behind him echoed in the cavern. He sighed. “Aewynn. A pleasure to hear your voice as ever.” He turned his head, seeing the wicked, but beautiful smirk on her Elven face. “I suppose you wish to kill me, as per usual?” Aewynn smiled, drawing a dagger. “You know me so well, Emyris. I believe that you may recognize the dagger that I hold in my hand?” Emyris squinted at it for a bit, remembering. “Yes…I…murdered…Mycrollyn…your father…with it. I will never forget that blade.” She bit her lip a bit, pointing the blade at Emyris. “Before I kill you, you murdering bastard, I just want to know something.” Emyris stood, already being a mere three paces from his former lover. “Anything. I am an open book, Aewynn.” Emyris saw a tear roll down Aewynn’s cheek. “Why did you do it?” Emyris bit his tongue. He was about to answer that it was accidental when the cavern began to shake, causing stones from the ceiling to crash down to the floor. Emyris covered his head with his arms, watching in horror as Aewynn fell and became covered in rock. Moments later, when the rocks had ceased crashing down from the ceiling of the cavern, Emyris rushed to where Aewynn had fallen, removing the large, cracked rocks covering his former love. When he had uncovered most of her upper torso, he dragged her out from under the rocks and stones, finding that her forehead was bloodied from where one of the stones fell and that she was impaled through the stomach by one of the stalactites from above. He kneeled down next to her, tears running down his dirt-covered face as she slowly opened her eyes. “Em…Em…” He put a hand on her cheek. “Shh. Don’t speak. Conserve your strength, Aewynn.” She appeared surprised as he began to dab at her head with his handkerchief, cleaning her wound. “Why…? Why…are you helping me?” Emyris smiled, despite his tears. “Because I love you, Aewynn, no matter how much you hate me.” Aewynn looked down to the stalactite buried in her stomach with her magnificent, pale green eyes. “Am I…Emyris, am I…going to die?” As he finished cleaning the wound on her forehead, he sighed. “Yes…I think so.” Aewynn laughed a bit before coughing violently. After she had finished coughing, she smiled, despite the fact that her lips were covered in her own blood. “Typical, huh? I die in some godsforsaken cave underground.” Emyris chuckled as best that he could, cleaning the blood from her lips. “Yes, typical.” She looked into his gray eyes. “Illusion magic, huh?” Emyris nodded. "Yeah, you tend to get by much easier when your skin doesn’t look like ash and your eyes aren’t an abnormal, demonic shade of red.” She smiled, putting a hand to his face. “I kind of liked it when you were all ash-colored.” Emyris smiled, flattered. “Emyris, could you…” Aewynn would cough a bit. “…could you maybe tell me…why did you kill Mycrollyn…? Why did you kill my father?” Emyris put two fingers to Aewynn’s forehead. “Why don’t I just show you?” He closed his eyes, sending the memories of Mycrollyn’s last moments alive into her mind. Aewynn’s eyes went white as she viewed these memories before returning to normal. A tear ran down her face. “Self defense…I hunted you…all these years…because you were protecting yourself…?” Emyris nodded. “Yes.” Aewynn eyed him curiously. “Why didn’t you tell me all those years ago?” Emyris looked away. “Because…I thought that I deserved it. I’m a murderer. Just because I acted merely to save myself does not change that.” She smiled, stroking his cheek. “Of course it does. Emyris…I was in the wrong, this time. Stop torturing yourself, okay? I would have done the same thing if my father tried to kill me instead of you.” Emyris looked down to her, tears in his eyes. “I'm sorry that I called you a murdering bastard," Aewynn whispered softly. Emyris chuckled a bit. "It's alright." '' ''"I love you, Emyris,” Aewynn whispered. Emyris kissed her on the forehead, then on the lips. “I love you, too, Aewynn.” She smiled, kissing him back. “Now we have closure,” she whispered into his ear. A tear formed in Aewynn's eye before she went limp, the light in her eyes fading. Emyris held her close, weeping for hours before pressing two fingers to her forehead, removing her memories and giving them a new home within his mind. After finding his way out of the cavern, he took Aewynn’s body to her people, where they held a funeral in her memory. The Firebrand Returns While the Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict resumed, Emyris had heard rumors that Danny Umezawa, his demonic friend from years before, was alive and well, fighting for the Godless against the forces of Armadyl and Bandos. Though Emyris was more than happy to find that his friend was alive and well, he remained fearful that his loyalties to the Armadyleans would stand in the way of their friendship. Emyris and Danny met by coincidence at the docks of Port Sarim. Danny and Emyris spoke of the current war and of the Godless. Danny had apparently helped in the destruction of one of Armadyl’s caravans. Emyris asked Danny how he survived his apparent death. Danny explained that, after he died, he returned to the abyss, where he, like all demons, was reincarnated into a new form. It was then that Danny asked Emyris why he had not seen him among the others. Emyris told Danny that he and the others had a sort of “falling out” when it was believed that Emyris had become far too sympathetic with the Armadyleans. Danny asked if this was true, to which Emyris answered that, according to his observations, Armadyl had views that were very similar to that of Guthix’s. The two former assassins debated each side. Emyris finished the debate by stating that he did not believe it wise that they should fight over this matter, and that he was more interested in preserving their friendship. Danny agreed, but stated that if the two were ever to meet on the battlefield, his loyalties to the Godless must come before their friendship. After this, the two discussed their past with Burthorpe, Varis Grey, the Order of the Midnight Sun, even Emyris’s exile after Danny’s apparent demise. After their conversation, Danny stated that he was required to return to his people, the Godless. Emyris shook Danny’s demonic claw of a hand, stating that it was good to see that he was alive and well, and that he enjoyed catching up with him. With that, the Demon placed his helm back upon his head before setting off to the headquarters of the Godless. Personality Emyris is generally compassionate, though if he or those he cares about are threatened, he will fight mercilessly. He can be humorous at times, preferring to embrace his human side by showing emotion. He can be quite stubborn at times as well and may hold a long-lived grudge against others who have done him wrong. Physical Appearance Facial Emyris has pale, grayish flesh and red eyes, the whites of his eyes being pitch black, accompanied by a somewhat gaunt face. Emyris has three jade-colored gemstones embedded into his forehead; while the two outside gems are ovals, the central gemstone is in the shape of Guthix's tear. When using illusion magics to mask his inhuman appearance, the gemstones on his forehead are no longer visible, his flesh is still quite pale, though not inhumanly so, his eyes appear to be that of an ordinary human with gray irises. His face does not appear quite as thin and more healthy in his so-called "Illusion Form". However, in both cases, he has black hair and a short black beard and appears to be somewhere in his early to mid thirties despite actually being four-hundred twenty-five years of age. Bodily/Physique Emyris is 6'9 and rather muscular and agile in build, and is quite thin, almost lithe, his Mahjarrat bone structure and muscular physique mostly contributing to his overall weight of 257 lbs. He retains his height, bodily physique, and the dark blue triskellion shaped birthmark on the back of his neck even when using his limited illusion magic to mask his true appearance. He also retains a brand in the shape of a wyrm underneath his left forearm as well as scars resembling the mark of Kandarin carved into his back from his time in the dungeons of Kandarin. Skills Social *'Charisma- '''Emyris is quite charismatic, being that he was able to run an Order of Assassins and Mercenaries for a time. However, he is not cut out for leading large masses of people, such as kingdoms or even armies, being that he is not the best of strategists. *'Multilingualism- 'Emyris knows the following languages: Common, Kharidian, broken Elven, and Fremennik. Physical *'Strength-''' As Emyris is half mahjarrat, he is quite strong. *'Agility-' During his years as an assassin, Emyris has become quite agile. *'Teleportation-' Emyris is gifted with the ability of short-range teleportation. *'Memories-' Emyris is able to look into and/or take memories from others so that he may use them to his advantage by impersonating that person or by simply removing their memories of an event. Personal Inventory Weaponry *"The Midnight Sun" Blade *Elizatrixx's Bow Magical Items *Wand Crafted from Splitbark *Spellbook Miscellaneous *Elizatrixx's Flute Relatives Mahjarrat Tyrannus *Relation: Father *Race: Mahjarrat *Status: Deceased *Cause of Death: Teleportation Tablet "Accident" Ma'dran *Relation: Uncle *Race: Mahjarrat (Believes Himself to be Human) *Status: Alive, whereabouts unknown Kathlaron *Relation: Uncle *Race: Mahjarrat *Status: Unknown, Supposedly Deceased Other Elizatrixx *Relation: Mother *Race: Human *Status: Deceased *Cause of Death: Illness Omnistixx *Relation: Uncle *Race: Human *Status: Deceased *Cause of Death: Beheaded by Tyrannus Aewynn Vyras-Ithell *Relation: Former Fiancée *Race: Elven *Status: Deceased *Cause of Death: Impaled by a stalactite during a cave-in Faeryne Oedipus-Bayne *Relation: Former Wife *Race: Human *Status: Deceased *Cause of Death: Likely Old Age Evelyn Diaene-Bayne *Relation: Former Wife *Race: Human *Status: Deceased *Cause of Death: Illness Vera Gaz-Bayne *Relation: Former Wife *Race: Human *Status: Deceased *Cause of Death: Murdered by Unknown Assailant Aela Gaz-Bayne *Relation: Unborn Daughter *Race: Human (1/4th Mahjarrat) *Status: Deceased *Cause of Death: Murdered by Unknown Assailant Titles Shown here are all titles and ranks that Emyris Bayne achieved throughout his lifetime, before and after his exile. (Note that crossed out titles signify that they are no longer in use.) ''The Museum of Varrock'' *Archaeologist & Historian ''Burthorpe'' Claws of Peace *Lieutenant of the Claws of Peace Rebel Diarchy *Leader of the Burthorpe Rebellion *Lord of Burthorpe *Member of the Burthorpe High Council King Varis *Hero of Burthorpe *Member of the Burthorpe High Council ''The Order of the Midnight Sun'' *Assassin-Lord (Head of the Order) *Head of Dominus-Sicarii Subdivision *Head of Magus Subdivision *Head Summoner *Head Herbologist (Post-Vera Gaz) ''The Second God Wars'' Battle of Lumbridge *Zamorakian Commander Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict *Warrior of Armadyl Trivia *Emyris's favorite color is pomegranate red. *Emyris's favorite alcoholic beverage is mead, whereas his favorite non-alcoholic beverage is hot tea. *Ever since his years-long captivity under the rule of the Mad King of Kandarin, Emyris still has hellish nightmares about what had happened all those years ago. *Emyris does not see himself as a natural-born leader; in fact, he had much difficulty when trying to rule Burthorpe alongside Wolf due to such anxiety. He is much more comfortable, however, with leading small armies or groups. *Ever since Varis became a noble, Emyris has always resented him due to the fact that he, at least in Emyris's views, used him to get to where he is today. *During his years as an assassin, Emyris has never shown his face to anyone with the exeption of his wives, including his former fiancée, and his closest and most trustworthy of friends. *Though he has Armadylean tendencies, Emyris still sees himself as a devout Guthixian. *During his time with the Godless, Emyris never really agreed with many of their methods, questioning whether or not they really honored Guthix's memory through vengeance and hatred. *Emyris's theme may be heard here Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat Category:Crossbreeds Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Druid Category:Warrior Category:Assassin Category:Rangers Category:Commander Category:Military Category:Guthixian Category:Armadylean Category:Asgarnia Category:Misthalin Category:Kandarin Category:Bastard Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Political Figure Category:Mysterious Characters